The Children of the Serpent
by Enchantment3000
Summary: No one knows Voldemort had children. Eight children to be exact. Takes place during Harry's 6th year. Chapter 9 UP!
1. Finally Out of Hiding

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the world created by JK Rowling. However I did invent the "main" characters in this story and I can claim them as my own._

**Children of the Serpent**

**Chapter 1: Finally Out of Hiding**

Little 11 year old Cassie Riddle ran quickly to keep up with her sister, Lynn Riddle, who was eighteen. Lynn was only jogging, but Cassie's legs were so short and so she had to run. Behind them the 16 year old twins, Alexa and Alisa, were skipping along, not caring they could miss the Hogwarts Express. In front of the twins but right behind Cassie, was a troubled looking Jenny Riddle, who was 15 and given the task of attempting to keep 12 year old Amber on the ground. She was so happy she would be hovering above the ground if Jenny wasn't pushing her down. The third eldest child, Darien, was already through the barrier. The 17 year old kept to himself, and rarely spoke to anyone. The eldest Riddle child will be refered to later. He is not required in this part of the story.

These children have endured much, too much, more then any young person should. The burdens placed upon them throughout the years of torture and neglect tear them up inside, but they keep their secrets out of earshot including their last names.

They kept going until they reached the secret gateway. Surprisingly the twins caught up. As they rushed through the barrier, a short figure slunk into the shadows and left to deliver information. No one noticed him, not even the other shadowy figure that sadly leaned on one of the columns and turned back to his/her home in dispair.

Soon the sisters (Darien apparently was somewhere else) were all together in their own compartment.Most of them had blue eyes, like what their _father _used to have. But Jenny and Amber had brown eyes, possibly like their mother. None of the Riddles ever knew their mother. Not even Lynn.

No one had the exact same hair in the Riddle family. Lynn had pretty, _long_ dark brown hair. Darien, if you must know, had plain brown hair that was a bit above the shoulders. The twins had short black hair. Jenny had black hair too, but hers was beautiful, silky, and long. Amber had light brown hair down the middle of her back. Cassie's was a georgeous silvery blond.

"So, Lynn, my sista," Alexa said. Their accents were now American instead of British because all of them had been hiding and laying low in the US. "Why is a geniously smart 18 year old like yourself goin to Hogwarts?"

"New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Lynn said casually, but you could see a glimpse of pride in her eyes.

"Wow!" exclaimed Amber in awe."You must be the youngest teacher eva!"

"Told ya she was a genius," Alexa said, grinning.

"Speaking of genius," said Lynn, "we must think of a genius way to lay low during term."

"Changing our last name you mean?" asked Jenny curiously.

"And keeping our powers in check," said Cassie quietly.

The girls looked at each other uncomfortably. From heritage and failed experiments tested upon them by their father, (you should know who that is by now) every Riddle child has a special ability or power.

"Well, anyway, what's our last name this time?" asked Alisa.

"Why don't we just mix up the words in Riddle?" suggested Amber, who loved word jumbles.

"Too easy to figure out," replied Lynn."How about Smith? Really common last name."

"Oh yeah," said Alexa sarcastically, "That worked real well for Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Will Turner was sooooo hot," said Amber dreamily. Amber was boy crazy. Even though she was 12, she thought many celberties way older than her were cute, hot, sexy, or all of the three.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "How 'bout Vegas?" she suddenly remembered when they once lived in Las Vegas. How she loved the lights, shows, magic shows, and numerous hotels.

All of them thought about it. Lynn spoke first, "Well, since we're gonna be with some wizards and witches who most likely and hopefully haven't been outside of Europe, Vegas sounds like a really cool last name."

"Well, if anyone inquires about it in your classes Lynn," said Alisa.

"Just tell them to shut the hell up and get back to their studies." Alexa finished.

Lynn laughed. "I can't say that to my students. Oh well, Vegas it is."

Soon the witch with the food cart stopped by. Everyone bought their favorite treats and ate heartily. As they were eating, a rude looking boy with sleek blond hair and two gorilla looking sidekicks walked in. Lynn had seen his father at her so-called father's meetings before, a long time ago. It was Draco Malfoy. Jenny almost got up angerly but Alisa pushed her down and whispered, "Easy girl. Punch him later at school."

Draco looked at them all. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you ladies. Never saw you babes here before. Transfers?"

Except for calling them babes, he seemed to be trying to be polite. Maybe because they haven't gotten on his bad side yet. Lynn relished the moment and said, "We transfered from the US. I'm Professor Vegas and I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Draco nodded. "These your sisters?"

"Yes."

"I hope they get in my house, Slytherin."

"I'd rather drop dead then get in Slytherin," snarled Jenny.

Pretending she didn't hear, Lynn said, "I'll be right back. Got to use the bathroom. Erm, nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy." She hurried out the sliding door before things got nasty. She did not want to punish her own sisters on first day of term.

Draco made sure Lynn was out of earshot. "I'd stuff it if I were you missy. Your mouth could get you into trouble," he snapped at Jenny.

"You stuff it asshole." Jenny snapped back at him. The two cronies cracked their knuckles.

"We meet for 2 minutes and you hate me. That's pretty judgemental," he said simply.

"I know all about your family, pal," she said, "So get out of our faces you worm."

"As you wish," he bowed with fake politeness and left the compartment.

"Ya know," Alisa said to Jenny when Lynn returned, "You were just as bad as him."

"Excuse me?" said Jenny, shocked.

"All he said was stuff it. You called him names."

"Oh, puh-lease Alisa. He was putting on an act. I look into my watcher-globe all the time and I've seen him always-"

"Shut up Jen. People might overhear," Lynn said, looking worried.

Jenny slunk back in her chair and sulked for the rest of the trip.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, everyone was in a good mood, even Jenny. This castle would protect them from their father to ever get his slimy hands on them.

They all found a carriage. Darien joined them. The girls were surprised when he just quietly hopped in and then sat there casually as though he was there the whole time.

"Where were you?" Lynn asked her brother.

Darien shrugged and looked out the carriage window.

Cassie, who had been quiet for sometime now, as she always was, decided it wouldn't hurt to see what her brother had been up to. Normally, she didn't like to use her gift that came so naturally to her, (her father made sure it did) but she was very curious of what he always did alone. She entered her brother's mind and searched his mind cautiously. Darien looked straight at her and shoved Cassie out. _Darn it, _thought Cassie._ I get Father's legiments and occlumency powers naturally so Darien decides to go and learn occlumency himself to keep me in check. It's not like I enjoy this power. I'm not going to use it for evil. It makes me feel way too close to father. And why does Darien have to be so secretive?_

Cassie pondered and pondered until they reached the grand Hogwarts castle, which was now her safe new home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

"The Dark Lord's alliance of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures has now come to order," said Lucius Malfoy through his mask. His long blond hair was tied back in a black ribbon. He sat down in his seat between Bellatrix and Nott.

Lord Voldemort stood up. "First things first. I want my children seized and with me so they can be the rightful rulers of the my alliance. I will not leave what I worked so hard on in the hands of you buffoons."

"But my Lord," said Bellatrix, "Surely Kenneth can do the job all by himself?"

"Indeed he could, Bella," Voldemort said, "But he chose to be on my side. He was not blinded by their foolish mother. Helen stole the children. _My _children from me. She became terrified when she realized what I was about to put the children through."

"Where is Helen now, my Lord?" asked Avery.

"Dead, obviously," hissed Voldemort. "No one, not even my wife can disobey me without receiving punishment."

"So, why is it so hard to get your children to return to you?" asked a Vampire. "Surely they are just like you."

"Unfortunately, their mother, who I foolishly fell in love with in my youth, tought them about love, hope, faith, and all that other complete nonsense. I can not force them to come to me. Their hearts are more like their mother's. They must come to be with me and become powerful by choice."

"Kenneth was smart then, to stay with you." said Nott. "Where is he anyway?"

_Dammit these morons ask to many questions. _"That information is strictly between Kenneth and myself," Voldemort said in a tone that made it quite clear he wasn't telling.

"So, why would the children come to you now if they've been away so long?" said a werewolf.

He laughed that cold, high laugh."Blood calls, Malcom, blood calls. Especially the Riddle children's blood. I have given my children special powers by experimental accidents and through heritage. Now on to buisness.Wormtail, did you catch the spy?"

Wormtail shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Erm, well, no my Lord, no. However I did find out she isn't working for Dumbledore. She works alone,"

"And how did you come by this information Wormtail," hissed Voldemort angerly. His servant had failed. Punishment would come if he did not supply more facts.

"Erm, well," he wiped sweat from his forehead. "I followed her sir, she returned to her own home. I went in to capture her, like you said, and she just disappeared. She didn't disapparate. There was a flash of pink and a cloud of blue and then she was gone. I found her journal and managed to read that her name was Delerith, and that she was an elven warrior. She worked alone, with no one else. The book then burst into flame."

"I'm very disappointed Wormtail. Crucio!" Peter fell to the ground and writhed and screamed. The other Death Eaters laughed. Bellatrix cackled.

(A/N) This is what happened in Harry's compartment on the train to Hogwarts)

Harry woke with a start. All he had dreamt was Voldemort torturing Wormtail. Clearly he had failed You-Know-Who somehow. Harry wished he hadn't fell asleep. Now his scar ached.

Hermione looked over at Harry with concern. "Another bad dream Harry?"

Harry nodded. Hermione sighed. "Look Harry," she said, "If you don't clear your mind and fight it, Voldemort could possess you or misdirect your thoughts again."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I _know_ Hermione. It's just that... what's the point? I mean, who else that I'm close to could he possibly make me come running for? Because of him, I have no parents or godfather."

"So I guess seeing Ron and I being tortued or killed would just not shock you at all?" she said, annoyed.

Harry chuckled. "That's different Hermione. I'd know you guys would be in school with me. Plus I doubt he even knows who my friends are."

"He'll make it his buisness to know who your friends are Harry. Especially if he wants to kill you. And also, what about during the summer, if you see one of us being tortured in your dream?"

"He won't be a heroic jack-ass and contact Dumbledore first," spoke up Ron. "I think Harry knows better now Hermione."

Hermione gave up and slouched in her seat.

Draco Malfoy later stopped by and just marched in like he owned the place. They were just finishing their sweets before he came in. Crabbe and Goyle's fat faces looked disappointed since there wasn't much candy left.

"What do you want Malfoy?" snapped Ron.

"Manners weasel, or that badge could be ripped right off your robes." Malfoy retorted.

"Just tell us what you're doing here ferret boy," said Harry boredly.

"I know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is," he said.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

Draco looked proud of himself that they didn't know something he did. "Guess you won't know til the feast." He laughed and he and his cronies walked away.

"I bet he doesn't really know," said Hermione, eating her last chocolate frog.

"Maybe he does," Harry said, popping an Every Flavor Bean into his mouth. "He looked awfully- UGH! I GOT VOMIT GROSS!"

His friends luaghed and chucked their wrappers at him. For the rest of the trip they had fun talking and throwing stuff. Not caring who the new teacher was or that ass Draco Malfoy.

**Thanks for reviewing! Chapter 3 will be up this weekend! (Hopefully sooner!)**


	3. Cahpter 3: The Feast

_Discaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and to not plan to sell this for money blah blah blah._

**Chapter 3: The Feast**

"Should we follow the first years?" asked Jenny as they hopped out of carriages, "After all, we haven't been sorted."

"Yeah I think you girls sho-" Lynn stopped and looked at Cassie, "Good God Cassie you were supposed to go on the boats!"

Cassie shrugged. "They won't even notice if we hurry."

"Good idea. You girls hurry your butts up and I'll go and join the staff," Lynn turned and walked briskly to the castle doors.

Alisa and Alexa sprinted towards the boats that were arriving at the lake. Jenny rushed after them. Amber grabbed Cassie's hand, smiled, and they hurried along as well. Darien just slumped along with his hands in his pockets, being quiet as usual.

They arrived at the lake where a huge, dark bearded man helped unload the first years. Jenny coughed to let him know they were there. He looked up surprised, and then smiled kindly and his beetle black eyes twinkled.

"Yeh the new transfers?" he asked.

"You bet!" said Amber, who was friendly to everyone.

"Which one's the firs' year of yeh family?"

Jenny nudged Cassie playfully, "Cassie here is your first year Professor, uhh-"

"Hagrid," he replied, "Do all o' yeh need t' get sorted?" They nodded. Darien then arrived quietly beside them. Though he always came anywhere almost stealthy, Hagrid actually noticed him. "An' who's this young man?"

"That's Darien," said Amber. She leaned closely to Hagrid's ear. "He doesn't talk at all. I think he likes to keep to himself."

Hagrid nodded understandingly. He then realized all the first years were waiting for him. "Crikey we gotta get movin'! Follow me."

The small first years and the "Vegas" family followed Hagrid to the beautiful, large castle. Greeting them in the entrance hall was a stern, strict-looking woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I'm am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. While you are here your house will be like your family. Good deeds will earn you points. Rule breaking will lose you house points. The houses here at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now follow me, we are ready for the sorting." She held back the Riddles/Vegases before they walked in. "I'll be calling in alphabetical order but I would prefer it if all of you except your sister went last. What are you names anyway?"

"I'm Alisa Vegas and this is my twin Alexa." said Alisa.

"I'm Jennifer."

"I'm Amber."

"I'm Cassandra, and my brother is Darien," said Cassie shyly.

Professor McGonagall nodded, added their names to her list and led them into the Great Hall. The Riddles noticed the enchanted ceiling. It was a dark purple with some stars beginning to come out.

"Ooh. Very pretty," said Amber, a nature lover, in awe. "Completely magnificent."

Cassie began to hear people's thoughts all at once. It always happened when she was anxious or nervous. _What are they doing here?_ _Aren't they a bit old for sorting? Maybe they're transfers._

It all gave Cassie a headache. She suddenly felt dizzy and started swaying. Someone grabbed her shoulder tightly. She turned her head in surprise. It was Darien. "Control it," he whispered.

"I can't," she whispered back.

"I know you're very young to aquire such a power, but you'll make yourself sick with others feelings and thoughts clouding your mind."

Cassie concentrated hard on blocking all the thoughts from coming in. Before they were all completely gone she heard one last thought. _Why did Sirius have to die? I_ hate _Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He killed my parents, and now my godfather. If I meet Voldemort ever again- _

Cassie knew who's thoughts those were. She looked around and saw him. He had messy jet black hair and green eyes. On his forehead was a thin lightning bolt scar. Harry Potter. Oh the humiliation if he found out You-Know-Who had children. Cassie looked ahead. Making eye contact with him might make her more nervous and she'll hear more than she can handle.

The crowd was clapping. Cassie looked confused. She nudged Amber. "What just happened?"

"Sorting hat's song," she replied.

"What do you-?" Cassie gasped. A old, tattered wizard's hat was on a stool. It appeared to have a face. A rip near the bottom was it's mouth. "We're going to be sorted by that? Does it look into our heads?"

"I'm sure it won't tell anyone if Dumbledore owns it," said Amber reassuringly.

Professor McGonagall was now calling out students' names. "Austin, Danielle"

The hat appeared to just ponder where the pupil would go, and shout out a house, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Bion, Tim"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Blanc, Christie"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cotton, Leah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And later on, they had finally gotten to the V's.

"Vinston, Hailey."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vegas, Cassandra."

Cassie cautiously approached the stool and sat upon it. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "Ah," said the hat in her ear, "Difficult life you've had in your past. Let me see. Smart, brave-"

_I'm not brave_, thought Cassie.

"The brave at heart are more important then the open, physically brave," the hat told her. "GRYFFINDOR!"

There were cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall took the hat off her and Cassie went happily over to her new house. Many people shook her hand. One of them almost being Harry, but luckily he couldn't reach her. Cassie sat next to a red-haired girl who was sitting with her ver tall red head brother, who was sitting next to Harry. Cassie felt a little uncomfortable that they were so close, but didn't worry. She watched the rest of the first years get sorted. Her brother and sisters would soon be sorted as well.

"Viagra, Kayleigh." A few people laughed and snickered quietly as a now blushing brown haired girl went to get sorted. The hat put her in Hufflepuff.

"Winston, Kyle,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kyle left the stool and sat between Cassie and the red-haired girl. He grinned at her. Cassie smiled politely back. She looked on as her siblings got sorted.

"Vegas, Amber"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vegas, Jennifer"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vegas, Alexa"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vegas, Alisa"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vegas, Darien"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The students were stunned that an entire family got into Gryffindor at once. They probably would've have been even more shocked if they new the Vegas's true identity.

Lynn was grateful that her siblings had gotten in Gryffindor. If they had gotten into Slytherin, she would've pulled them all out of Hogwarts and they'd go to some other wizarding school. But she knew, if they had gotten into Slytherin, she'd still have to remain here with Dumbledore's protection. Now that _he_ was back, Lynn knew that _he _would try to find her and her brother and sisters.

Dumbledore stood up to speak after McGonagall took the hat and stool away. "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years and Vegas family. I would like to introduce the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who is none other than the eldest of the Vegases, Professor L. Vegas."

Lynn stood up. The students and teachers clapped for her. It was polite clapping, probably because they didn't know what she was like and never heard of her. Lynn smiled and nodded then took her seat.

"All first years should note that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch also wants me to let you know that numerous magical items are banned in the corridors. The list can be found on Mr. Filch's office door. And now that we have the announcments made, dig in and eat hearty."

"With pleasure," Cassie heard the red haired boy say. She then noticed that enormous amounts of food were covering the four tables. She suddenly felt very hungry and began to fill her plate.

Alisa and Alexa didn't worry about eating as much as talking to others and making new friends. They were very talkitive. Jenny was too, but she wanted to eat a little first.

"So," Alisa said to a bushy haired girl next to her, "Are you a sixth year? Me and my twin are."

"Yeah," said the girl, taking a bite of mashed potatoes, swallowing it, then asked, "My name's Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet cha," said Alexa, "Excuse our American accents. We used to be Brits, but moving around so much changed our voices."

"Where have you lived?" asked Hermione.

"Lots of places," replied Alexa, "California, Nevada, New York City, places like that."

"Our family loves to travel," Alisa said.

"What are your parents like?" Hermione asked.

The Riddles looked at each other uncomfortably. Hermione realized she said the wrong thing, and assumed their parents had died. "Oh, I'm sorry. Really I-"

"It's ok," said Alisa quickly, "you didn't know."

Jenny had now started to talk with a red haired girl named Ginny Weasley. "So, Gin, is that your brother next to you?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. "This is Ron. Ron this is Jenny."

Ron looked up. His face was smudged from the pasta sauce. Jenny giggled.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You got, erm, you got sauce on your face," Jenny handed him a napkin.

Ron turned pink. "Thanks," he took the napkin and wiped his face clean. Jenny noticed that the Weasleys had both freckles and firey red hair. _Must be a family trend_. She smiled to herself.

"This is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," Ron said, pointing to the girl sitting across from him, who was talking to the twins, and then he pointed to a boy with a thin scar next to him.

Every Riddle at that table felt their heart skip a beat. They tried not to look at Harry too much. The fact that that scar on his forehead was because of their father made them feel ashamed.

Amber, however, didn't feel that their secret shouldn't keep them from making friends with Harry as long as he never found out. "I'm Amber," she shook Harry's hand, "Nice to meet you Harry."

Jenny shook his hand as well. "I've heard a lot about you Harry."

"Everyone has stupidhead," said Alisa and she shook Harry's hand as well. So did Alexa.

Cassie decided she might as well too, to be nice. She reached across the table to shake Harry's hand, that was pretty big compared to hers. "I'm Cassie," she said.

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you," he shook her hand, "So I'm guessing you're all rela-Ouch!" He suddenly put his hands to his forehead. The Riddles exchanged looks. Darien, who was sitting on her right side, (Kyle, Ginny and the others were on the left.) took her hand under the table and squeezed it tight.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Just my scar acting up again. Oh, don't worry Cassie, it wasn't you," he grinned at her reassuringly. But Cassie and her brother and sisters thought that there was no doubt that Cassie caused Harry's scar to ache.

Lynn had been watching from her table. She was sitting next to Dumbledore. "Professor," she said quietly, "why did my youngest sister just-"

"Your father had something to do with it," he replied, having seen what happened too. "Try not to let her make close contact with Harry."

Lynn nodded and returned to her rainbow sherbert, (she had finished dinner) still watching her siblings carefully.

Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed. The Riddles got up to leave, but had no idea where they were going. Lynn knew, because Dumbledore gave her a basic tour over the summer. "Follow me," she said to them. They nodded and came towards her.

"Why don't we just follow the prefects?" Amber asked Lynn.

"'Cause I need to talk to you all on the way," she replied softly. "I saw what happened. Cassie, please try not to touch Harry for awhile ok?"

Cassie nodded, still humiliated she caused Harry pain.

They followed Lynn up the moving staircases to a portrait of a fat lady. Students were going inside a passagway behind her.

"Cool," said Alisa. They walked inside. "Um, Lynn, what's the password for future reference?"

"Dumbledore said it was 'threstal's wings' I think."

They all shuddered. After seeing so many people their father killed, they could of course see threstals.

They walked up to the girls dormitories. Darien waited in the common room so Lynn could show him where his room was.

"I asked Dumbledore to get a room for you all to sleep in together, in case anything happens while you're sleeping." Lynn said when she brought them to their room. There was a four-poster bed for each girl.

"What could possibly happen during the night?" said Alexa, grinning.

"Amber might hover above her bed like she always does when having a really good dream." Lynn said, smiling also. "well, I'm going to show Darien his room. Good night girls." She hugged them all and went down to meet Darien.

"Darien," she said, "you're going to have to sleep in the seventh year's dormitory, ok? I couldn't get you a private room."

"Doesn't matter," he said quietly, "I can control my power."

"Well, your power doesn't happen ever when you're sleeping, so I'm not worried. Good night." She wanted to hug him but she didn't feel that Darien was very close to her anymore. Why did he always appear to have no emotion? Lynn just smiled and left Gryffindor tower and went to her office, where, with a flick of her wand, a nice comfy bed sprang out of nowhere and all the office stuff just disappeared. The bed had royal blue blankets, her favorite color. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, finally relaxed about never having to run for a whole school year.

The girls slept peacefully through the night, until Cassie woke up screaming, horrorfied. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she broke into tears.


	4. Chapter 4Getting to know the Riddles

**Chapter 4: Getting to know the Riddles/Vegases**

"Someone shut her up," whispered Jenny urgently. "before anyone hears."

"They would have by now," said Alisa. "I bet Lynn put a bunch of spells on this dorm."

"Clever Lynn," Alexa said.

Amber held her sister tight. Cassie hiccupped and calmed down a little. She wiped her tears away. "I...I saw..._him_."

They all exchanged worried looks. "What did he do?" asked Alisa.

"He put an image in my head...of mom," she said weakly.

Everyone gasped. "What did she look like Cassie?" coaxed Amber.

"She's beautiful. She has hair like mine. Only it's so much more long and silky. It's georgeous. Her eyes were brown like yours, Amber, and Jenny. She looked so welcoming and friendly."

"Did..._Father_," Alexa said the words with pure hatred."Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes," she swallowed. "He said, if we wanted to see her, we have to join him."

"That liar," spat Jenny. "I doubt that our poor mother is still alive."

"She might be alive Jen," said Alisa. "We don't know for sure."

"The point is that he's trying to tempt us," Alexa said. "How low can he get? Using our own mother in order to get us to join him. Well guess what? It ain't gonna work with me. It might be a trap, because we don't know wether Mom's alive or not."

"That dirtbag," snarled Jenny. "I hate him and I want to kill him."

"He's too powerful and he's got Kenny on his side," pointed out Alisa, "Your chances of killing him are zip. Besides, he told us before that Harry is the one that might kill him. Or he might kill Harry."

"I think prophecies are a load of-" Jenny began.

"Enough guys!" spoke up Amber. "Let's just get to sleep and worry about it later."

As angry as they were, they were also tired. They all agreed and got back into bed.

Jenny was the first to wake up. She got dressed in her robes and went to the common room to wait for one of her sisters to go down to breakfast with her.

She soon heard footsteps coming from the girl's dorms. Ginny Weasley appeared, looking refreshed after a nice sleep. Jenny may have looked it, but she didn't feel very refreshed after last night.

"Hey Jenny. You want to go down to breakfast with me?" Ginny asked.

Jenny wanted to wait for her sisters, but she also wanted to make friends. She figured she be with them like all year so it didn't really matter. She smiled at Ginny and replied, "Sure."

They walked down to the Great Hall, Ginny pointing out classrooms on the way. When they reached the Great Hall, Lynn waved to them and then returned to her eating. The girls waved back and they sat down side by side and began to eat and talk.

"So, what year are you in?" Ginny asked her.

"Fifth," replied Jenny.

"Wow!" said Ginny excitedly. "That's so cool. We'll be in the same classes together!"

A few minutes later, more students entered the Great Hall. Jenny saw Draco Malfoy enter. She looked over at him with great dislike. He gave her a dirty look and walked off to the Slytherin table.

"I really don't like that Malfoy," said Jenny, turning back to face Ginny.

"Almost nobody does," said Ginny, nodding. "He's terrible. I bet he's just like his father."

Jenny nodded in agreement. Then she saw her sisters enter the Great Hall. She waved. They saw her and sat down my her.

Alexa yawned and stretched. "I think I should take a little nap during Transfiguration."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't wanna do that Lex. McGonnigall's one strict teacher."

Alexa sighed. "Is there any class that I can doze off in?"

Ginny thought a minute. "Do you have History of Magic?"

Alexa shook her head. "I took my O.W.L.'s at the Los Angeles Academy. Got a P in History of Magic. Couldn't help it. Very boring subject."

"It's even more boring here," Harry sat down next to Alexa. Ron sat next to Harry and then Hermione next to Ron.

"Why?" she asked him.

"The teacher, Binns, is a ghost and his voice drones on and on. It's enough to drive you mad," Harry replied.

"Hermione let us have her notes from time to time though," said Ron, looking at Hermione.

She looked annoyed. "A lot good it did you. Both you and Harry got a Poor."

"Hey," said Harry defensively. "I collapsed half-way through the test."

"Why?" asked Amber curiously.

Harry looked a little alarmed. "Erm...stress and plus I didn't feel very well."

Some of the girls nodded understandingly but Cassie eyed him suspicously. _It probably had something to do with _himCassie thought to herself.

_Indeed it did Cassie_, said a voice in her head.

Cassie dropped her fork. Everyone around her looked at Cassie. Cassie picked up her fork and looked down at her lap.

_Get out of my head, _she said lividly.

_You belong to me Cassandra_, he said in such a soft voice that she did not think him capable of that.

_No I don't,_ she tried to push him out. He stayed.

_You'll join me and your brother soon enough._

_NO I WON'T! _She shoved him out of her mind.

Cassie looked at Alisa. She gave her a look that said she was terrified. Alisa mouthed,_ "Did have to do with him?"_ Cassie nodded. Alisa shook her head sadly and pulled her sister close into a one-armed hug.

"What's wrong with Cassie?" asked Harry.

"She has nightmares that scare her extremely," replied Jenny.

"What are they about?" asked Hermione.

Jenny was about to reply carefully when an odd feeling came inside her head. _"Oh no not again," _she whispered.

The Great Hall disappeared out of view and Jenny's head suddenly tingled. She cringed and tried to force the vision from not coming. It didn't help, (as it never did.) The first thing she always saw was were the vision was taking place. This time it was at Hogwarts. It looked like a chamber. The chamber had many serpentine figures. Straight ahead was the statue of Salazar Slytherin. _The Chamber of Secrets_, thought Jenny.

The vision brought her closer until she saw two people. One of them was herself, and the other was Draco Malfoy. Draco moved closer to Jenny. Jenny stepped back, her eyes tearing. _He's probably going to bring me hostage here or something_, thought the present Jenny. Before she could see anymore, the vision ended. She shook her head and shuddered. Premonitons always shook her up a bit. That's because she always worried she might forsee the death of one of her sisters or Darien or anyone she cared about.

"What was that all about?" said Ron warily.

"I...I.." Jenny couldn't tell them. No one but her family knew about her power. She sighed. "I have premonitons ok?"

"You mean your a Seer?" said Hermione sharply.

Jenny shook her head. "Seers only get a genuine number of visions. Usually no more then ten or so and usually half or less of what they see become actual prophecies. Whatever I see though, always happens. And I can get visions anytime, anywhere."

"That must be pretty annoying," said Ron.

Jenny nodded, agreeing. Hermione looked fascinated. "So, you're not a fake like Trewlawney?"

"Nope. But I have to take classes with her to improve my skills." She groaned. "I heard she is as fake as Lockhart and she's only made two prophecies." She looked at Harry.

Harry spat out his orange juice. "How did you...?"  
"I see conversations with you and Dumbledore all the time," said Jenny. Harry glared at her. "I don't mean it. Honest I don't. They just come." She turned to Hermione. "And I've seen you with a boy from Bulgaria. Isn't it Viktor Krum, who plays on the Bulgarian Quidditch team?"

Hermione nodded, turning red slightly. Alisa patted her on the back appreciatively.

Ron stretched his arms. He noticed students were starting to leave. "Well, we better get to class."

Amber looked at her watch. She groaned. "Man I got Potions first this morning. I've heard Snape's really tough."

"You heard right," said Harry, getting up. "Let's go."

"What do the sixth years have first?" said Alexa and Alisa together. They pointed at each other and laughed.

"Charms," replied Hermione. "That is, if you passed your O.W.L. for it."

"We did," the twins said together. They giggled again.

"I think we found some people to replace Fred and George," said Ron. The girls looked confused. "They're my brothers, twins as well. They love to pull pranks. In fact, they have their own joke shop."

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" asked Alexa excitedly, "We love that new shop!"

"Yeah. We bought a lot of stuff there," said Alisa.

"But we make our own stuff too," Alexa added.

They walked out of the great hall. Amber headed down to the dungeons. Cassie headed off for Transfiguration. Jenny went up to the tower for Divination. The twins joined the trio.

"So, you guys make your own magical pranks?" asked Ron as they walked to Charms.  
"Yeah," replied Alexa. "But a good muggle prank is a laugh every so often."

"For instance," Alisa walked up to a third year girl innocently. "Would you like some gum?" she asked the girl. "I have one piece left." She took a stick of gum from her bag.

The girl took the piece greedily and popped it into her mouth. She started chewing it. Alisa laughed. The girl looked at her, confused. "Have a look." Alisa pulled out a small mirror and handed it to the girl. The girl screeched. Her entire mouth had turned blue. "Nothing to do but brush for two hours." Alisa told her, walking away and laughing.

"Muggles made gum that turns your mouth blue?" asked Ron, surprised.

"Yep. And it doesn't come off unless you brush your teeth for a long time. Or if your a witch or wizard, you can just use the scourgify charm. But that girl looked to thick to know that."

"Come on, we're gonna be late." said Harry, still laughing.

And they hurried off to Charms.


	5. Chapter 5: DADA Class

This chapter is shorter then the others but I know you're all dying for an update. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: DADA Class**

After Charms, it was time for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"Is your sister nice?" Harry asked.

Alexa nodded. "Oh yeah. The only time she ever yells at home is if nobody shuts up."

"Can't blame her," Alisa said, "We are very noisy most of the time."

They walked into the classroom. They were the first ones there. Lynn was standing next to a rather large crate. The students looked at it curiously, and some nervously, as they took their seats.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," said Professor Vegas reassuringly. "I thought we would do a little review during the first week of school."

"I wonder what?"Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Take your seats, please," she announced.

The twins sat together at one desk, then Harry and Ron together, and Hermione with Neville. Draco Malfoy sat with Pansy Parkinson. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. Crabbe and Goyle looked abandoned and sat at another desk, glaring at Malfoy.

"In this crate," Lynn said, "is a boggart I caught last night. I believe you've all fought one before?"  
The class nodded together.

"Excellent. Any volunteers?" she looked at them all. No one raised their hand. "Please, not everyone all at once," she said sarcastically.

"I'll go," Alexa said, getting out of her seat.  
"All right Lex, come here to the front of the classroom by me."  
As soon as Alexa was near the crate, Lynn backed up a few steps."Ok, on the count of three, I'll open the crate. One..."  
The class moved their desks backward.  
"Two..."  
Alexa got out her wand.  
"Three!" Professor Vegas flicked her own wand and the crate opened. Out came a really large shadow. The shadow came toward Alexa, then took the form of a huge rectangle and encased around her, becoming smaller and smaller. She was claustrophobic.  
Alexa couldn't breathe for a minute, but then concentrated hard. "Riddikulus!" The rectangle turned into a large circus tent. It wasn't exactly funny, but it made Alexa more cheerful. She sighed and returned to her seat.  
"Good job Alexa. Everybody else form a line." Lynn instructed.  
The students got out of their seats and got into a line. Harry was up next. Almost immediately the boggart turned into a Dementor. He raised his wand and shouted, "Riddikulus!" The Dementor collasped and it was just a pile of robes. _Hot pink _robes. Some of the girls in the class giggled. Neville was next. Apparently, he was still afraid of Snape because that's what the boggart turned into. Neville quivered with fear.  
"Concentrate Neville," Professor Vegas told him.

Neville finally choked out, "Riddikulus!" The boggart Snape wasn't put in his grandmother's clothes, but in a red dress and very heavy make-up. The whole class howled with laughter. Lynn couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face. "Well done Neville," she said. "To the back."  
Alisa was next. When she approached the boggart, Snape changed into a very large snake. "Riddikulus!"  
"Riddikulus!"

_crack._  
"Riddikulus!"

_crack._  
"Riddikulus"

_crack_.

Finally, it was Draco's turn. He had kept going to the back of the line each time he got closer to the boggart but Lynn knew he hadn't had a turn yet.

"I'm not going," he persisted.  
"I'll take a leaf out of a previous professor's book if you don't face your fear Draco. I heard you made a cute ferret." Lynn told him, smirking.

He paled. "Y-you c-can't. Teachers aren't a-allowed."  
"I can still give you a month's detention for not participating in my class."

"Oh alright!" He marched up to the boggart. It was about to turn into something when Jenny rushed in, not noticing the boggart and pushing Draco aside.  
"Lynn, we got a-" She stopped and looked at the boggart and screamed. It had turned into Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6:UhOh

Chapter Six: Uh-Oh

"Oh shit," said Alexa, watching the look of terror on Jennifer's face.

"Watch your language!" Lynn snapped, taking out her wand. She leaped in front of the boggart. It didn't change. She paled but shouted, "Riddikulus!" Before the boggart turned into something else she shoved it back into the crate and slammed it, panting and sweating slightly. She turned to the class.

"That's all for today. Get your things and I want a foot long essay written on the most fearsome creatures other than a boggart."  
They all groaned but knew it could be longer and left. Lynn's sisters remained behind. Harry hid under a desk. He felt he should listen to this conversation for some reason. He liked the new teacher but he had to know why Voldemort was their worst fear.

Jenny was breathing heavily. Alisa was trying to calm her down. "It's ok. He wasn't real."

"I'm fine!" she snapped and pulled away.

"Jenn," said Alexa slowly, "It's ok to be afraid sometimes."  
"I KNOW!"  
"Keep your voice down," Lynn said.  
Jennifer's hands were clenched and they were shaking. She shoved her black hair out of her face. "I'm not turning into him if that's what you think. I still hear it in my dreams sometimes._ 'Showing fear makes you weak.'_ Father is not getting to me! He is NOT."  
"We believe you," Lynn said softly. "But it could happen to any of us. He's powerful enough Jenn."

"'He'. Why don't you ever say it Lynn?" Jenn said starting to calm down. "It's Father or Voldemort. If we fear his name like everyone else we'll be reduced to flinching freaks everytime we hear it."  
Harry was so startled at hearing this he bumped his head. "Damn." he muttered.

Lynn whipped her wand back out. "Who's there?"

Harry sighed defeatedly and got out from under the desk.

"Oh no," murmured Alexa.

"You're Voldemort's children." It wasn't a question. He stated it with hatred and anger.

"We're nothing like him," said Alisa. "Honest."

"I don't know that," he snapped. "You could be just as decieving and tricky as him." Harry turned and ran off to get Dumbledore.

"Harry wait!" shouted Jenny. The four of them ran after him.

Once he got there, Harry realized he didn't know the password. Luckily, someone was coming out of Dumbledore's office: Hagrid. "Hello Harry!" he said when he saw him. Harry didn't waste anytime. He rushed past Hagrid as the passage was closing. Harry rushed into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor!" he exclaimed, "You have to know tha-"

The four Riddle sisters came up behind him."Harry, it's not what you think!" Lynn told him.

"We're on the good side, really," said Jenny.

Harry got out his wand. He pointed it at them.

"Put away your wand Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "They are on our side."

Harry lowered his wand. "Th-they a-are?" he stammered.

The old wizard nodded. "Yes, and they are here because they need protection."

"From our father," spoke Alisa quietly. "He wants us back Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Alexa, scratching her head. "We have really interesting talents you see."

"Like my premontions," Jenny said.

"How'd you get them?" Harry paused and added, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

Lynn shuddered. "_He _did experiments on us. Potions and charms he invented."

"Luckily the outcomes weren't too ghastly," Alexa said. "But the after effects gave us special powers."

"Which, fortunately, can become quite useful." added Alisa.

"Harry," spoke Dumbledore, "I must ask you not to spread this around. You may tell Ron and Hermione if you wish, but no one else."

"Do the staff know about it?" Harry asked him.

"No," he repiled.

Harry looked at the girls. "I owe you an apology," he told them. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"It's ok," Alisa smiled warmly. "Anyone else probably would've done the same thing."

Harry smiled back and scratched his head. "Sooo, out of curiousity, what are your powers anyway?"

"You'll probably find out soon enough," Alexa told him. "Sometimes our powers get a little wacky and out of control."

"We have a pretty good hold on them-" Alisa said.

"-but it's a bitch to control for so long. Scuse the language Professor." Alexa looked over at Dumbledore nervously.

"I went temporarily deaf for awhile Miss Riddle," he said pleasantly. "So I have no idea what you just said."

Harry grinned, remembering Dumbledore had done almost the same thing to him a year or two ago.

Dumbledore looked at the clock. "Well, you all best get back to your classes. Especially you Lynn. Can't keep your students waiting."

Lynn nodded. "Yes sir." And they all left his office.

Lynn and Jenny headed in one direction. Harry and the twins hurried off to Potions. "Snape's not going to be happy," Harry told them.

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse-" began Alisa.

"Snape will have a little surprise left in his desk," Alexa finished, smirking.

"You guys definently must be hear to replace Fred and George," Harry said as they entered the dungeons.


	7. Chapter 7: Potions and Visions

**Note:**sorry I haven't added to this story in an extremely long time I've just been really busy. Enjoy Chapter 7!

Harry, Alexa, and Alisa entered the potions classroom. Snape looked at them angerly. "And just _where _were you three?" he asked, his empty black eyes looking through them.

"We were in Professor Dumbledore's office," Harry explained.

"I don't care if your his favorite Potter," he snarled. "Hanging out, _chilling,_ in the headmasters office instead of being where you're supposed to be doesn't work for me. Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

"We weren't _'chilling' ,_" snapped Alexa, "we were-"

"Just take your seats or its detention!" he said loudly so Alexa couldn't finish her alibi.

They all reluctantly took their seats. Hermione and Ron managed to save a seat for him. Alexa and Alisa sat together in the way back.

"Now as I was saying-" Snape began, but the door opened again.

Jenny rushed in, panting. "Sorry," she said breathlessy. "I forgot I was put in advanced potions."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in advanced potions?"

"Because," Alexa said, smirking, "Jenn can make the perfect potion."

"With perfect results," added Alisa.

Snaped hissed, probably wanting to test her on it but thought against it for some odd reason. "Fine," he said bitterly, "Just take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy. There aren't any seats left." He smirked.

Jenny looked around for even a broken, abandoned desk she could sit at. No luck. She sighed in defeat and sat next to Draco. He didn't have any of his cronies sitting next to him since they were too dumb to pass the OWL for potions.

"Hey toots," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Harry.

Harry frowned at helpless Jenn.

"Poor Jenny," Ron said, looking at her as well.

"Why didn't I get in advanced potions?" Hermione wondered.

"Because we need you here to copy your work." Ron muttered so Snape couldn't hear.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Now, before there are anymore interuptions," Snape glared at Harry. "Today we are going to make a Depressant Draft. It will cause the drinker to be in a very low mood for twenty four hours. The least powerful samples of these usually reverse any cheering charms or potions. But a powerful one will distract a person from their daily routine and leave them thinking the whole time about stressful and sad things in their life. Hopefully you'll all manage to create a powerful one." He smiled almost evilly. "That way, if I see any smiling faces, I'll shove one down your throat."

Classmates looked at each other nervously.

Snape flicked his wand at the chalkboard and the instructions appeared. "You have the rest of class to make this potion. Your ingerdients are all on your desks. Begin."

Jenn, who had already memorized the instructions, zipped through the first 3 steps. Draco couldn't copy her since he couldn't keep up with her.

"Wow," whispered Hermione, about to put in the wrong ingredient since she was looking at Jenny.

Ron grabbed her wrist, "Watch it."

Hermione blushed and moved her hand away from the cauldron. Ron let go of her wrist, he turned slightly pink as well.

Harry told them quietly about the Riddle children. Hermione gasped.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

Alexa and Alisa, meanwhile, were working on two potions. Alisa was working on the Depressant charm, while Alexa was working on her own little concoction with her own ingredients.

"How we gonna slip this to him?" Alexa asked quietly.

"Levitate it over his head and dump it on him." the other twin replied.

She nodded and whispered, "Winguardium Leviosa." The bottle floated over above Snape, who was scolding Parvati Patil for dumping 6 ounces of skrewt tails instead of 2.

"Stupid girl, you're wasting the ingredients." He snapped. "Ten points from-"

The bottle dumped onto Snape's greasy head. It ran down his face. He cursed and sniffed his hair. "Hair growth syrum. Oh damn." The potion took effect imediately. His eyebrows grew over his eyes. His nose hair grew over his lips, and the hair on his head grew down to his lower back.

"Bloody hell," murmured Ron.

The twins gave each other a high-five. Harry looked back at them and grinned. "Brilliant," he mouthed, giving them the thumbs up sign.

They winked at him and put away the guilty ingredients and made the solution disappear.

"Who did that?!" Snape yelled. He waited. No one said anything. "Fine, but when I find out whoever did it it's a month's worth of DETENTION!!!" He looked at the clock through his hair. "Your potions should be a bright purple by now. When you finish the potion, it should be dark gray." He stormed into his office to get rid of the hair.

Malfoy glanced at Jenny's potion, which was past being purple and already gray like it was supposed to be. He took a couple dragon scales and went to slip it in her cauldron while she was looking the other way.

But she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Jenn slammed Draco's hand down on the desk. "Caught ya, ya little worm."

"Did you see it coming?" he asked casually.

Jenny stared at him, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he ment. "Huh? I saw you out of the corner of my-"

"Inner eye?"

"No!" she snapped.

"Don't play dumb. I know who you really are," he said, light gray eyes glinting.

"Do tell." Jenn thought he was bluffing.

He leaned in towards her ear and said, very softly, "A Riddle."

She froze. "How-?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. You just better trust me I won't tell anyone."

"What's in it for you?" she snarled.

"You let me copy you all term in potions."

She glared at him "Deal."

"Oh, and you can take your hand off mine now."

She looked down, forgetting about that. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Great now I have to disinfect later."

"Oh you're just a sweetie aren't you," Draco said sarcastically.

"You listen here Malfoy and you listen good. I will never be nice to you or any son or daughter of a Death Eater. Got it?"

"Crystal clear." he said.

"Good," she dumped her perfect potion into the bottle and set it on Snape's desk. She flipped back her long black hair and stormed out of the classroom.

At the end of the day, everyone was tired out. Jenny sat in an arm chair by hte fireplace, gazing at the flickering flames. She wasn't going to tell anybody that Draco knew about them and their powers. She did not want her sisters or Darien to worry.

Cassie sat quietly on Alisa's lap. She was french braiding Cassie's hair. Alexa was talking with Harry. Amber was looking at a muggle magazine, squealing and giggling every so often at the cute actors. Darien, as usual, had disappeared somewhere. Ron and Hermione were not yet back from prefect duties.

"So," Harry lowered his voice so no one could hear. "Has anyone in your family joined your," it was odd to say," Father?"

"Only Kenneth, our eldest brother," Alexa said quietly, "But we don't like to talk about him. He's a dirtbag."

A first year boy turned and scowled.

"Not you, ya moron." she snapped.

The first year rolled his eyes and turned to his homework.

Ron and Hermione soon entered the common room. Hermione joined the quiet chattings of Harry and Alexa. Ron noticed Jenny sitting alone and lounged on the couch next to her armchair. "Why'd you storm out of potions today?"

She was still looking at the fire. "Oh. Draco was being an ass. Just annoying me is all."

"Don't let him get to you." Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Malfoy's just a nasty little slimeball."

She laughed. "What does he do to you?"

He took his hand off her shoulder and scratched his head. "Well, my family doesn't exactly have a lot of money."

"Oh, I'm sorry dude."

"Dude?"

Jenny giggled. "American lingo, sorry."

"Do you have any favorite British slang?" Ron asked.

She thought it over. "Bloody hell."

"Sounds like you Ron," Ginny said, pushing his legs off the couch and sitting down.

"I do not say it all the time," Ron said.

"Uh, yeah you do." Ginny argued.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure Gin, whatever you say."

Crookshanks leaped from nowhere and on to Ron's lap. He shoved Crookshanks off of him. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You stupid cat!!!"

The two girls laughed loudly.

"Told you," Ginny said.

"You'd curse too if that bloody," he paused, "evil, stupid cat dug his claws into you."

"Probably," agreed Jenny still laughing.

Hermione stomped over to them, followed by Harry and Alexa. Crookshanks was in her arms.

"You spooked Crookshanks, Ron!" she snapped.

"And...your point?" Ron asked.

She scowled at him. You don't see me throwing around Pigwidgeon around do you?"

"Pigwidgeon?" asked Alexa.

"My midget owl," Ron replied. "I didn't _throw _the cat Hermione. I shoved it off of me."

"Bad Ronald," teased Ginny. Jenny burst out laughing.

"Ronald McDonald. Haha, that's funny."

"Hilarious," muttered Ron. "I'm going to bed."

"Aw, I'm sorry Ron," Jenn began her apology. "I-" she stopped and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

She opened them and found herself in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't a classroom, more of a hangout, den, and storage room combined. She saw herself and Ron there.

Alone.

They were sitting on an old couch, looking at each other. They were moving closer and closer towards each other, then...

"Jenn! Jenn! Earth to Jenn!" someone was snapping their fingers in front of her eyes. It was Alexa.

"Sorry," she said, lowering her voice. "I had a vision."

"About what?" Alisa asked. Cassie stood behind her, french braid finished.

"Nothing important," she said, not looking at Ron. She felt her face go warm. "I'm going to bed." She left them all with quizzical expressions.


	8. Chapter 8: A Visit

Jenny lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling . Maybe it wasn't what it seemed. Her visions did that. Maybe he saw something in her eye, or maybe they were playing some weird game. But why were they alone, and so close? She closed her eyes to remember, looking for some clue. Then she knew it had to lead to a kiss. Ron had been holding her hand in the vision.

Ron, she thought, was nice and everything, funny too. But she wasn't sure if she had a crush on him. Although, Jenn though with a dreamy smile, eyes still closed, she adored his red hair and those cute freckles. And the way he turned as red as his hair when he was embarassed.

Without knowing, she fell asleep.

Lynn sat in her office, finishing some paperwork. She thought, aside from Harry finding out about her family, that the day had gone well. She got up to go to bed, when suddenly all the candles except one blew out. Intutition struck her, knowing something was wrong, and Lynn took our her wand. "Who's there?" she called out sharply.

"Hey sis," said a voice from a corner of the room

Lynn luminated her wand and pointed it in the direction of the voice. There stood a young man of twenty. He had dark brown, nearly black hair. His facial features were similiar to those of Voldemort in his youth, as Tom Riddle. The young man was tall and handsome, slouching against the wall casually.

"Hello Kenneth," Lynn said cooly, trying hard not to sound surprised, and fearful. Her eyes were locked to the floor.

"How long's it been?" he was playing games before talking about what he was really here for.

"Ten amazing years without you," she said, slightly smiling , "Or that piece of scum."

"That's no way to talk about our father," he said, acting hurt.

"Father? I have no father. I'd rather be a bastard child. Kenneth, just cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"To see you of course. I missed you," he smirked.

Lynn folded her arms, but was still looking at the floor. "I wasn't born yesterday Ken."

He laughed. It was not a high, cold laugh like the Dark Lord. It was human sounding, yet mocking and evil. "Apparently not. A teacher already I see. But why waste those big brains on brats and use it for something with more... power, more to gain?"

"I'd rather eat a skrewt," she snapped, not taking her eyes off that floor.

"Aw Lynn why won't you look at me?" he teased. "Am I that ugly."

"You know perfectly well why," Lynn said. She wouldn't dare look him in the eyes.

He approached her. "Look at me," Kenneth said, more commanding and no longer playful this time.

She pointed her wand at his heart. "Get the hell away from me," she said through gritted teeth.

Kenneth backed away. "You _will _join father and me eventually," he told her, "My twenty-first birthday is coming up, and my training will be complete. I'll be as powerful as the six of you. Together, me and father will destroy Harry Potter and have all of our family with us, or with Potter."

"Never," she spat.

He shrugged. "Til we meet again then." Kenneth disappeared into the shadows.

Lynn stood their for a moment, then hastily ran to Dumbledore's office.


	9. 9: Cassie's morning & Jenn's troubles

Cassie woke up early. She yawned and looked at her watch. It was 6:30. She groaned quietly but got out of bed anyway. She dressed into her school robes, then took out her french braid. Her silver blond hair was now wavy. She smiled at the look and put a red head band in so her hair didn't get in her face. Cassie went through the empty common room and out of the portrait. She was afriad to leave the castle, but wanted to go outside and walk about the grounds. Cassie loved being outside. She and Amber loved being in touch with nature and climbing trees. Amber was more like that though. Deciding she was safe as long as she didn't go near the forest, Cassie headed outside.

Cassie sat under the tree by the lake. She felt at peace alone. Though she loved her sisters dearly, Cassie felt they could be a bit overprotective.

After twenty minutes of doing nothing, Cassie headed back up for breakfast. When she entered the Great Hall and sat down, Alisa immediately cornered her.

"Where were you?! We were worried!"

"I needed a walk," Cassie replied timidly, shrugging.

"So leave a note next time," Alisa said angerly.

Alexa, the more laid-back twin, put her arm around Cassie. "We don't mean to be worry-warts Cass, but you have to be careful, ok?"

Cassie nodded, annoyed they were treating her this way. She took two pieces of toast with her and left the dining hall.

"What's up with her?" Jenny asked the twins, sitting down. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Usually she can't stand being alone."

Alisa shrugged. "I dunno."

Jenny glanced at the staff table. Lynn was talking to Dumbledore. She looked at though she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Lynn doesn't look too good," she stated.

"Maybe she just had a bad night," Alexa said optomisticly. "You know, just uncomfortable sleeping in new place."

Jenny shook her head. "I think it's something worse."

"You're the psychic," Alisa said, grinning. Jenny rolled her eyes.

Amber bounced in and skipped to the Gryffindor table. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are coming in in a sec," she said all in one breath. She looked at them all happily, then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alisa replied quickly. She didn't want Amber to worry.

"Right," Amber tilted her head. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"You don't l_ook_ it, no" joked Alexa.

"Ha, ha. Funny Lex," Amber said sarcastically. "Whatever," she flipped her light brown hair and took out a magazine. "I'm spending my breakfast with Leo, Drake, and Orlando."

Jenny pointed her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

"You ok?" Harry asked, sitting next to Alisa. Hermione and Ginny sat between Alexa and Amber.

"Just joking around," Jenny told Harry, grinning.

"I like jokes," Ron said, sitting next to her. "Tell me one Jenn."

She felt like she might blush. But Jenny was tough. She was the rebel. This was no time to get tongue tied. Just so she wouldn't lose her cool, she said, "Maybe some other time Ron. I don't know any off the top of my head."

"Alright." he looked disappointed.

Later that day, it was time to go to potions. Jenny was now reluctant to go to her favorite subject because of Draco. As she approached the door to the dungeon classroom, one of her books fell out of her arms.

"You should get a bigger bag Jenn," Ron bent down and picked up her book. He looked at her totebag. It had a panther on it. The bag was enchanted so the big cat stalked through the trees in the jungle.

"I like my bag," protested Jenny."Quills, papers, and small things are all I need to keep in it."

"Why?" Harry asked?

"'Cause Jenn is super woman," said Alexa. "Show 'em."

Jenny sighed but rolled up her sleeve and flexed.

"Bloody hell!" murmurred Ron.

"Do you work out or something?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes yeah," Jenny replied. "I do it for Quidditch. I was a beater at my old schools."

"Really?" Ron sounded impressed. "That's cool."

"Come on, we'll be late." Hermione sounded annoyed. Not just annoyed, she didn't seem to like Jenny getting so much attention.

"Chill Hermione," Alexa said.

"Yeah," Alisa added, "It's not like they'll take your birthday away."

"You never know," joked Harry. They all entered the classroom. They took their usual seats. Jenny sat next to Draco as part of their deal, much to her displeasure.

_This was going to be a long year_, she thought bitterly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones in their group that night in the common room. The Riddle sisters, and Darien, had to meet in Lynn's office.

"I noticed something strange," Harry told them. "When Jenn showed us her arm, it was-"

"The right arm, instead of the left?" Hermione finished for him. "The arm that wouldn't have the dark mark? I know Harry, but maybe it's just a coincidence."

"I don't think so," Harry said, "I'm not saying she, Darien, or any of her sisters is a Death Eater by choice but don't you think Voldemort-" Ron winced "-would want his children to follow in his footsteps or something?"

"That would be weird," Ron said. "As soon as they're born, he just points his wand and-" He made a sizzingly sound as though Voldemort was branding them with a branding iron used for cows.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "How horrible. Ron how could you say such a thing? Honestly you are so insensitve sometimes."

"I am not!" he snapped.

Harry listened to their bickering for a half hour and then snuck off to bed.


End file.
